Dark Knight Empire
The Dark Knight Empire, or DKE, or DK, is an army of CP. The army was formed of refugees from Shadow Troops. On August 10th, 2013. It was founded by Emperor Flame. History/Auto-Biography On August 10th, 2013, The Dark Knight Empire began it’s march as a small army with many troops. The troops were all refugees from the Shadow Troops who had just merged with the Army of Club Penguin. In 2013 we were a small little army that wanted to be like the Shadow Troops. We were ready to continue the life as the Knights instead of the Shadow Troops. However a leader got caught up in another army causing the DK to have a string of inactivity until October. Then the DK-IH was broke out over the Soda Pop Army. Ironically, the Soda Pop Army’s troops were fighting on behalf of the Dark Knights. Meanwhile the Ice Hounds had their own troops. We had fought hard and became strong there. We were SMAC worthy but we never got on it. Once the war ended we feared we would drift back into inactivity. So we declared war on the Rock n’ Rollers who surrendered immediately. They gave us 6 servers which aren’t known today. However our fears were true and we did fall into inactivity for 3 more weeks until November. Then finally Generation 1 truly started when we had a week of unsceds. The next week we started invading armies until we had around 20 servers. Then we started getting back into a feud with the Ice Hounds. The 2nd DK – IH war broke out and the DK came out victorious. Unlike the last where we lost. The Dark Knights had their true first taste of victory and that was likely to be their last. Soon the Soda Pop Army re-opened and in fear of losing the troops in the Dark Knights, we declared war. We attacked them at every corner we could but they wouldn’t budge. We worked hard at defeating them and tried everything we could. Soon we just stopped attacking once the Golds declared war on the Dark Knights. They delivered a fatal wound that would kill the Dark Knights three weeks later. To be a true army of knights they merged into the Redemption Force who was dying out. Luckily they were saved only by Flame joining them. The rest of the DK troops quit CPA. A month later the Dark Knight Empire reopened for 2 weeks and then everything fell apart. The generation did have the first time DK maxed 15+. However later in the Summer, DK opened up once more and didn’t do much. We declared war on the Teutons for Picture editing and yet they died because of the community. Flame was the one who figured out their scam of their size and took action. Later the DK eventually died again due to Flame retiring. The next generation where DK had a foothold would be a year later when they were led under Flame, Popcorny, and Benimish. The Dark Knights’ 2nd event had a max of 18. Which was a rallying call for them. Then they got 12+ constantly in their events. However with the threat of being overthrown by a leader Popcorny hired, Flame eventually left. Causing the army to collapse. Soon later Flame decided to reopen DK after an attempt with Fireballwarrior and Bally didn’t work out. DK would reopen in May 2016 with Baby Flor and Flame leading. However soon they would have the site being deleted. Flor was accused for it but it is truly unknown who did it. With Benimish rumored to rejoin, Rocks joined the Dark Knights for leader. Establishing a generation that would become the Golden Age. However soon after the DK was to become a strong army, Rocks deleted the new site after the feud between Flame and Wyoskyguy (Chaos Leader) raged on. Rocks recreated the Shadow Troops where we caused our army to create. Flame hired Videogames as leader, after Abdallah joined a couple days before. However this group of leaders soon died out and DK laid dead. Later on, the army became apart of the new Club Penguin known as CPR changing it’s history forever. First the Dark Knight Empire marched on as a small army once again. However the lone-wolf, Flame searched for troops and started growing the army. After 2 weeks of growth and taking over a portion of Abominable, Flame lost interest. Causing a recession for a week until the Romans decided that the DK was vulnerable and started insulting Flame after a Commander, Clemont said he was keeping him in the army. However the Romans twisted it and made Flame look like an evil dictator. Using this for a casus beli of war. After declaration of war the heir to the throne, SavageCobra took over. Savage Cobr then went on to lead several battles and help the NVA conquer several territory, meanwhile defending his own, however, with the help of RPF, the Romans won the war and DK got humiliated. On December 10th 2017 SavageCobra defected from the leader of DK. He didn’t want to lead an army in a time where armies were screwed and done for. He was replaced by saRy, who leads the Empire currently. Later that day the successor to DK was created: The Kloon Cult of CP. SavageCobra holds the rank Veteran General as of now. Yikes Tbh then took over as Empress and leads with SaRy. 1 Day after SaRy took control he was removed from power by Flame. The role of Grand Emperor stays to Flame meanwhile the role of Head Commander goes to whom ever is now in control. Cobra then took that rank and became the leader. As of December 12th the former leader saRy (Rocks) was reinstated to lead the Dark Knight Empire alongside SavageCobra. On December 14th, saRy reseigned from DK. SavageCobra and Yikes were left along to lead. As of December 16th, 2017, SavageCobra declared disbandment of DK. He then went to claim that one day, it’ll rise again. One day. On December 17th, 2017 the official successor to DK was created, The Dark Legion of CP. This army was given many of the territories of DK. Pink Ninjas was brought back a little before the Dark Legion. The Pink Ninjas is considered a “branch” of DK. World War 4/War of Roman Subjugation Main Article: War of Roman Subjugation This was the biggest conflict of DK and possibly of CP. The war was named "War of Roman Subjugation". The war began with claims of Emperor Flame being a dictator. These claims were false as he was laying down the law. The Romans then declared war. The DK eventually turned to its allies for assistance in taking out the big army. Several armies agreed. Two of the main ones were UMA and URP. Later the NVA was formed, an anti-Roman/anti-RPF alliance. The war was considered a victory to either side. It was a POV victory. Fall of December Main Article: Fall of December The Fall of December was the time when Codey made CPR Army Sanctions on Club Penguin Rewritten. This caused the Dark Knights to die. This de-moralized the army and made the current leader, SavageCobra, resign. They went through a battle between SavageCobra and Rocks to be leader. SavageCobra couped Rocks twice. He won. On December 16th, the Dark Knights disbanded. This disbanding did not last long. Disbanding of the 8th Generation As I claimed before, the DK disbanded during the Fall of December. The current state of DK may be dead, but it is considered a militia now. Many of the soldiers are scattered across armies. They all stand under an army and serve them mainly to end RPF. SavageCobra then went to form the Dark Knight Resistance on December 26th 2017. Uniform The uniform gives the army its style and intimidation. These are the 3 uniforms. They are commonly mistaken for RPF's, but they are not.